


Christmas Tree

by FlyRobinFly



Series: 12 days of Thiam [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 days of Thiam, Christmas Decorations, Cute, Decorating, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Holiday Traditions, Liam is a Little Shit, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Theo's first thanksgiving, cuteness, dec 18, friends - Freeform, post-thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: After enjoying his first Thanksgiving meal, Theo gets to help decorate his first Christmas Tree.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: 12 days of Thiam [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569280
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> We're on Day 5!
> 
> 1 - First Snow  
> 2 - Hot Chocolate  
> 3 - Family Game Night  
> 4 - Snowman  
> 5 - Christmas Tree  
> 6 - Mistletoe  
> 7 - Blizzard  
> 8 - Snowball Fight  
> 9 - Fireplace  
> 10 - Snuggling  
> 11 - Caroling  
> 12 - Wishlist

**~~~**

“I’m soooo fuuuull,” Liam moaned as he writhed on the couch while Theo opened up the box of christmas ornaments. Behind him Liam’s mother was dressing the tree with christmas lights with her husband. It was a family tradition to put the christmas tree up after their Thanksgiving meal.

“You ate too much,” Theo told him flatley. “Gotta learn to pace yourself there, little wolf.” Theo sat down on his knees while he looked through the box of ornaments. Mrs. Geyer had a set of ball ornaments off to the side but here, in this box, everything had been hand picked, or homemade. He smiled when he saw a little triangle made out of popsicle sticks that he guessed was supposed to be a tree. “Aw, Liam. I didn’t know you were so artistic.”

Liam peeled an eye open from his spot on the couch to see what on earth Theo was referring to. Oh. That. If he weren’t so full he would’ve given a response of some kind but instead he just closed his eyes and focused on digesting his dinner.

“You think that one’s good? You should see the little pinecone person he made when he was twelve,” Mrs. Geyer said, peering over the box to find it. She pulled it out and handed it to Theo. It was a pinecone dressed with a pointy little hat and elf shoes. “That one will probably always be my favorite. He stopped making ornaments when he was thirteen. Apparently, he was too grown up for that.”

Theo smiled down at the little pinecone man. The fact that Liam put the time into making it just made it that much funnier. “Hm.”

“Did you ever make any?” she asked.

Theo’s happiness faded a little. “Yeah, in school sometimes.” His mom never kept them. In fact, one of the only Christmas memories Theo has is of a little ornament similar to Liam popsicle stick tree that he gave to his mother as a gift being thrown in the garbage. “Christmas wasn’t a big deal in my family growing up though,” he said, not really wanting to delve into all the emptiness his childhood held.

“So holiday traditions must be pretty new for you then, huh?”

“Participating in them will definitely be new,” Theo said. “I’ve spent most of my life on the outside looking in.”

Mrs. Geyer smiled and casually, as if it were instinctual, rubbed between his shoulders. “Well, I’m glad we get to have you participating in _our_ family traditions. Maybe we’ll get to make some new ones while you’re here.”

Theo smiled at her genuinely. “Thanks.”

“I’m gonna go get work on cleaning up the kitchen. You think you boys can handle putting up the ornaments?”

Theo looked at Liam on the couch, assuming he had been listening but… nope. He was snoring. “It’s ok. I got this,” Theo said before he chucked the TV remote at Liam’s face. “Wake up, dumbass. We gotta decorate the tree.”

Liam groaned and complained a little more before he begrudgingly got off his ass and offered his assistance. Theo held up an ornament in each hand, one ball and one unique one. “So which do you want to be in charge of. The silly little DIY crafts or the balls?”

Liam snickered drunkenly. But he definitely wasn’t drunk. At least, not on alcohol. Perhaps on turkey and mashed potatoes. “Oh. Definitely the balls.”

“Ok,” Theo said turning around to pick up the box of ball ornaments to hand to Liam. “Oh look. They’re even blue. Perfect for you,” Theo said feigning innocence. Though he knew how badly Liam needed to get laid and could feel the glare the beta sent him when he wasn’t watching. He cleared his throat. “You know… cause your favorite color is blue.” Nice cover, Theo.

“My favorite color is red,” Liam said coldly.

“Really?” Theo said in disbelief as he hung the little pinecone man on the tree. “I would’ve thought it was blue… since it’s the color of your eyes.”

Liam frowned at Theo in confusion, blindly trying to hand and ornament and failing. “Why would my favorite color be the color of my own eyes?”

Theo shrugged, adjusting the pinecone so the feet were facing outward. “Well… the color of your eyes is my favorite color,” Theo said. Ok… so maybe he was flirting. And maybe he’d been flirting with Liam for… a long time… like months… But he was very subtle about it. He didn’t want to scare the little wolf away. “And the color of my truck,” he added. “Color of the sky… color of the ocean, blueberries--all my favorite things-”

“Stop,” Liam said abruptly. He stood there, holding an icy blue ball ornament staring at Theo questionably. Had he finally realized what Theo had been doing all this time? Was just now realizing? “Why is blue your favorite color?”

“I told you,” Theo said, feeling his heart start to beat a little faster. “It’s the color of your eyes,” he said, looking into those icy blue orbs with intensity. “And my truck, and the sky, and the-”

“Why my eyes?” Liam asked.

Theo sighed. He supposed he’d been caught now. No running from this. It was bound to happen eventually. “It sounds really cheesy…” Theo said sheepishly. “But when I look into your eyes I see…” Theo sighed. “I _feel_ like I can see my future… Does that sound weird?”

Liam nodded slowly. “Yeah.” Theo shrugged, turning back towards the tree to add another ornament. “Do you mean that, though?”

“No reason to lie about it…”

“Hm…” Liam watched Theo thoughtfully. “I’m really glad you’re here with us, Theo. I know we have our moments but… I appreciate you.”

Theo flicked a little bell ornament in amusement. “You know… there’s more warmth and acceptance with just one moment in your family than there ever was in the family I was born into.” Theo’s eyes raked over the tree carefully, thoughtfully before his eyes darted to Liam’s. “You haven’t even hung one ornament, Liam,” he criticized.

So much for that moment of warmth.

Liam cringed and shrugged sheepishly, holding up a blue ball. “These ones are hard.”

Theo and Liam spent ten minutes trying to hang up one little ball before Mrs. Geyer reminded them that they were supposed to put the hooks on them first. They both felt a little dumb after that. But Theo didn’t care. He got to participate in decorating a Christmas tree, his first Christmas tree. He even shared a moment with Liam. Maybe by the time Christmas came around, he’d get to share a few more.

**~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
